Saving Maka
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Maka gets kidnapped by a prince from another country. Can Soul and everyone save her or would it be too late? What does the Prince want with Maka? Will Maka survive? Can true love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Saving Maka

(Author's Note: Maka gets kidnapped by a prince from another country. Can Soul and everyone save her or would it be too late? What does the Prince want with Maka? Will Maka survive? Maka is about sixteen, and Soul is about seventeen. Maka and Soul have been dating for about six months now. The prince doesn't know what a kishin is.)

Once upon a time, there was a young prince who was very spoiled. He got everything that he wanted. His father, the King, thought if he sent his son to boarding school, the young prince would change. The young prince did change, only for the worst. When the young prince came home from boarding school, he overthrown his father for the throne, but in order for him to become a king, he had to find a wife. Everything in the kingdom went into chaos. At night, the young prince would go out into the town hoping to find the perfect girl. He had no luck until one night he saw a young, dirty blonde, pig tail haired girl with olive-green eyes. She was standing next to a young, white-hair, red-eye boy. The boy transformed in a scythe, and the girl grabbed him. Out of nowhere, a kishin showed up. The young prince ran behind the dumpster and pulled out his cell phone. He watched the girl very closely and took pictures with his cell phone.

"That is the perfect girl! She is everything I want! I must have her." The young prince thought as he continued watching the battle between the girl and the monster.

Chapter 1-The Plan

"It is time for you to die! Ready Soul?" Maka asked.

"Let's do it!"

"SOUL RESONANCE! KISHIN HUNTER!" Soul's blade transformed into the Kishin Hunter Blade. Maka swung Soul into the kishin's head, and the kishin turned into a red soul. Soul transformed back into human form. He picked up the soul and ate it. Maka came up to Soul and gave him a small peck on the lips. This angered the young prince.

"No one should kiss her, but me. He will pay for that." The young prince thought.

"Well, that makes 86 souls so far!" Maka exclaimed.

"Only 13 more and a witch's soul to go to make me a Death scythe." Maka smiled at Soul.

"You know, I could always ask if we could stay a few days here. That is if you wanted me too?" Maka asked. Soul grinned.

"That will be great! We need some time off. You have been pushing yourself for the last few weeks. We need a break."

"Ok, I will ask Lord Death." Maka said as she ran to the nearest window. She breathe on it and wrote, "42-42-564, whenever you knock on Death's door."

"Hiya Maka and Soul! How it's going?" Lord Death's cheerful voice showed up on the window.

"It went well. Kishin has been destroy." Maka chirped.

"That is very good to hear." Lord Death said.

"Um, Lord Death?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Is ok if Soul and I take a few days off to see the town?"

"I think it is a great idea! You two need a break. Take a few days off and relax. How about four days? Will that do?"

"That will be great! Thank you, Lord Death!" Maka exclaimed.

"Have fun and relax!" Lord Death's cheerful voice order.

"MMMMAAAAKKKKAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU!" Spirit cried, "Soul, you better not hurt my Maka!"

"Shut up, old man! Like I would ever hurt Maka. I love her too much." Soul growled. The glass from the mirror went back to normal before Spirit could say anything else.

"Soul, we kinda have a problem. I forgot to bring some extra clothes. All I have is our overnight bag." Maka explained.

"Well, since we are here, we can buy a few clothes. Plus, I need to get some too." Maka smiled at Soul.

"Well, we can't do anything until morning, so why don't we find a hotel to stay at?"

"I think I saw one a few blocks over."

"Ok, let's go." Maka said as she grabbed Soul's hand and dragged towards the hotel. Little did they known, they were being watch by a young, dark brown, straight hair, green eyes teenage boy who was about seventeen behind a dumpster. Maka sensed his soul, but she brushed it off. The young prince dialed a number on the phone.

"Hey, I need a job done. The pictures that I sent you is your target. I found the girl of my dreams. I need to have her. Can you do the job?" The young prince asked.

"It will be my honor, your highness. What about the boy?" The voice replied.

"I don't care what you do with him. Just make sure he is out-of-the-way. All I want is the girl."

"Does the girl have a name?"

"I think her named is Maka. It is a really beautiful name. Get the job done, and I will give you what you want. No harm must come to the girl. Got it?"

"Yes, your highness. How soon do you want her?"

"As soon as you can." The young prince said as he hung up the phone.

"Maka, you are a beautiful girl, and soon, you will be mine." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2-The Kidnap

Saving Maka

Chapter 2-The Kidnap

(In the hotel)

When daylight shone through the windows waking the two young love birds. Maka was the first to wake up. She sat up and stretched. She pulled back the covers and slid her legs over the side the bed. She got up and went over to the other bed that Soul was sleeping. Soul was wrap up in the blankets like a cocoon with his face poking out. A few strands of his white sticking out of the blankets.

"He is so cute when he is sleeping." Maka thought as she squatted down, "Time to wake him." Maka shook Soul a little. She heard moaning and groaning, but Soul didn't move. She shook him a little harder. Soul flipped on his other side facing away from Maka. Maka pouted a little before she came up with a plan. She got up, went to the bathroom, fill up a cup of icy cold water, and came back to where Soul was sleeping. She went on the side where his face was and threw the water into his face. Soul woke up in no time. He was so surprised by the water that he fell off the other side of the bed.

"What the hell, Maka? Why throw water in my face?" Soul growled. Maka tried not to laugh, but she is failing.

"Well, I tried to wake you up, but you were being stubborn." Maka said as her laughing died down.

"So uncool." Soul mumbled as he got up off the floor and sat on the bed. Maka held her hand out. Soul, being stubborn as he is, pulled Maka down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her so she had to face him. He kissed her. Once he broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes.

"Um, Soul, we need to get up now." Maka said.

"I like this way."

"Soul, we need to go shopping. Remember? Plus, I'm hungry." Maka's stomach growled causing them both to laughed. Soul let Maka go. Maka rolled off Soul and got up while Soul sat up. He stretched, pulled the blankets back and swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Maka again.

"Not a bad way wake up in the morning." Soul commented. Maka smiled and rolling her eyes at him.

"You know that I love you, Soul."

"And I love you forever, Maka. Don't ever forget it. You are my everything."

"Um, Soul?"

"Yes, my Angel?"

"Can we go now? I'm getting really hungry." Soul let Maka go. Maka's stomach growled louder.

"Let's go."

"Ok."

(A few hours later)

"Ok, are you sure that we got everything?" Soul asked as he and Maka carried four bags of each back to the hotel room.

"Yes, we do." Maka said as they reached the bedroom door. Soul opened it, and they carried everything in putting the bags on the bed Soul was using to sleep on. Soul walked up the door and shut it. Maka sat on the bed. Soul began to pulled things out of the bags when he came to a small box.

"Maka, I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes." Maka looked at him, "Come on, Maka. I mean it,"

"Ok, Soul." Maka replied as she closed her eyes. Soul pulled something out from the box. He put it around Maka's neck. She felt something cold and metal around her neck. Soul removed his hands.

"Now opened your eyes." He commanded. Maka opened her eyes and brought her right hand to feel the necklace. She looked down at it. She saw it was on a gold chain with a red, green, and black scythe that was about four inches long.

"It is beautiful, Soul. I love it!"

"I'm glad you do like it. I had it made to look like my scythe with our colors."

"It must cost a pretty penny."

"I have saved up for it for a while now. I wanted the time to be right."

"I love it, Soul. I love you."

"And I love you too, Maka. I will always be with you no matter where you are. Why don't you change, so we can go eat dinner. I saw this place that looks really good."

"Ok, Soul."

"By the way, Maka."

"Ya, Soul?"

"Wear the black dress with the ribbons. That one looks really well on you along with the ribbons that I bought you." Maka dug through the bag until she found the dress.

"Soul, thank you for the necklace. It is really beautiful." Maka said as she went into the bathroom to get ready.

(After Dinner)

"That was great, Soul. Thank you for everything." Maka said.

"You are welcome, Maka. I love you." Soul replied as he looked at Maka.

"I love you too, Soul." Maka replied as they walked holding hands around the lake in the park in the moonlight. Maka shivering a little. Soul noticed Maka's shivering, let her hand go, and took off his jacket. He put the jacket around Maka's shoulders. Maka put her arms throw the sleeves, pulled the jacket a little closer around her neck and grabbed Soul's hand before continued walking until she felt something not right. She stopped causing Soul to stop.

"What's the matter, Maka?" He asked worried.

"We are not alone. I can sense few people following us."

"Well, if they tried anything, I will go scythe form on them. Don't worry. I will be right here."

"I know you are, but..." Maka didn't finished her sentence when ten men jumped out in front and five more jumped out behind Maka and Soul. A guy walked up from the middle of the group.

"Well, what do we have here? It is looks like two lovebirds." The leader chuckled. Soul pulled Maka behind him. Maka was scare. The men looked really big.

"Who is the fuck are you?" Soul growled as his right arm transformed in a scythe.

"Look boy. All we want it the girl. You have two ways, hand her over peacefully, and no one gets hurt, or we take her by force. It is your call."

"No one lays a finger on her. What do you want with her?"

"My boss gave me orders to get the girl for him. Now, hand her over."

"Tell your boss over my dead body. She isn't go with anyone."

"I tried to be nice, but it looks like I have to take her by force. Get the girl while I teach this punk a lesson." Soul growled.

"Maka, are you willing to fight?" Soul whispered.

"I don't want to hurt them." Maka whispered back.

"We won't hurt them. We are just going to scare them a little." Soul swung at the man, but the man stood unfazed, "What the hell? He didn't move."

"Get the girl, now, boys. I will take care of him." The leader said.

"Who are you?" Maka asked. The gang began to surround Maka and Soul.

"My name is Titus. Boy, you are a feisty girl. Now, be a good girl and come here. No one will get hurt.

"Soul! Transform now!" Maka yelled.

"On it!" Soul said transforming. He landed in Maka's hands.

"Very cute, but it isn't going help. He isn't the only one who can transform." Titus said as his left arm transformed in a sword. Maka and Soul was shock.

"As you see, I'm a weapon too. I know all about the DWMA. I used to go there once until I was kick out for being a creation of a witch. I was created by a witch named Medusa until she was destroy by a girl and her scythe. I was Medusa's other child. Just like that pink hair child, I was also made with demon blood. That pink hair child and I were suppose to be Medusa's first attempt at being kishins, but Medusa failed. So, we ended up as failed experiments. Medusa threw me away like I was trash. She didn't care about me, so I ended here, got a job with the prince, and here I am. The prince sees me for me. Enough chit-chat! I'm here for the girl. Boys! Get the girl NOW!"

The group of men started to come closer to Maka and Soul when Maka swiped at the group causing them to jumped back making an opening.

"Let's go, Maka!" Soul barked.

"Ok." Maka said as she began to run through the opening with Soul still in her hands.

"It is looks like it up to me. You all are worthless." Titus yelled as began chasing Maka and Soul. Titus continued to chase Maka and Soul until they came to a stone wall.

"Crap! Now what?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, Soul." Maka replied.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You are trap." Titus smirked. Maka got ready into battle formation.

"Tell me why you want from me?" Maka demanded.

"All my boss wants is you, Sweetheart. He has a special plan for you. Now, come here peacefully, and your pretty boy won't get hurt."

"Over my dead body! Your boss will never have Maka!" Soul screamed.

"I figure you are going to say that. I don't want to do this. ELECTRIC STORM!" Titus yelled. Thousands of lightning bolts came down and started zapping Maka and Soul causing Maka to drop Soul making Soul transform into human. Maka and Soul dropped to their knees. Titus used one hand to control the lightning bolts towards Maka when Soul saw this and jumped in front of the lightning bolts to protect Maka. Maka screamed as the lightning continued hitting Soul.

"I think that is enough." Titus said as he stopped the lightning.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked heavily breathing as he still had his back to Titus and arms out to protect Maka.

"Yes, thanks to you." Maka replied. Soul smile as he started to drop into Maka's arms.

"That is good." Soul managed to say before closing his eyes. Maka began to panic.

"Soul, come on. Please stay with me. SOUL!" Maka sobbed as Titus started to walk up to her. Soul's face was in Maka's lap.

"I told you to come peacefully, and he wouldn't get hurt." Titus said. Maka gave Titus a death stare. Titus reached out to grab Maka.

"Stay the hell away from me." Maka growled as she slapped Titus's hand. Titus growled a little and grabbed Maka's right arm hard. He started to pull her towards him. Soul began to slide out of Maka's lap as Titus pulled Maka to her feet. Maka tried to use the other hand to punch Titus, but Titus caught it before Maka could hit him. He bent down and flipped Maka onto his shoulder.

"Let me GO!" Maka growled as she began to pound on Titus's back.

"Would just stop hitting me?"

"Just let me go!"

"I don't really want to do this." Titus sighed as he pulled a needle out of his pocket. He used his teeth to pull off the protective cap. Using his free hand, he jabbed the needle into Maka's left leg and push down on it. He pulled the needle out, and in a few seconds, Maka passed out. One of Maka's ribbons fell out and landed next to Soul.

"That should keep her quieted until we get to the castle. I will worry about the boy later." Titus thought as he turned to exit the park to the castle. An old woman came around the corner and saw Soul laying on the ground.

"Let's get you home and fixed up." The old woman said as began to cast a spell to left Soul.

"Maka!" Soul mumble before he passed out again.

"Poor boy. Something terrible happen. Let me fix you up." The old woman said as she headed home with Soul floating and following her.


	3. Chapter 3-Pictures

Saving Maka

Chapter 3-Pictures

Soul's POV

I woke up in a strange place. I notice that I was on a couch. I began to sit up when I looked around to see an old woman by a stove cooking something. She turned around and saw me up.

"It is good to see you up, young man." She spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my place. I found you in the park two days ago. You looked like you were in a fight."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Clair. I'm the one who brought you here."

"Where is Maka? Is she here too?"

"Who is Maka?"

"She is my girlfriend. She has dirty blonde hair that are in pigtails. She has green eyes." I explained while closing my eyes. My eyes opened when I heard Clair moved.

"I didn't see her. All I did find by you was this black ribbon." Clair said as she walked over to the table and picked the ribbon up. She brought it to me. My eyes got wide as she handed me the ribbon. I looked at.

"That is Maka's. I know it. She must have been kidnap by that jackass."

"Who was she kidnapped by?"

"His name is Titus." Her eyes got wide, "Do you know him or something?"

"He is the bodyguard for the prince. The prince must really wanted your girlfriend."

"What does the prince want with Maka?" I asked.

"Just a bout a year ago, the young prince came back from boarding school and over throne his father. No one knew how it happen, but the King has been missing. A lot of people think the King was kill, but I don't think so. I think the king is still a live and somewhere in the castle. In order for the prince to become a king of the country, he needs to marry, and I think that is the reason he kidnapped your girlfriend. I know he has searched for the perfect girl..."

"And he chose Maka, didn't he?" I asked.

"It looks like it. Who knows what he will do with her after he marry her."

"How do I get into the castle?"

"The only way you can get into the castle is by being invited, but the prince knows who you are. If you are going to try to get inside, you are going need help."

"I know who I can count on. I just need a mirror. By the way, my name is.."

"Soul. Soul Evan, or what you like to go by Soul Eater. I know who you are and everything about you. I know more about you than you ever know. Here. Use this mirror to call Lord Death." Clair said as she handed me one.

"How do you know Lord Death?"

"I will tell after you call him. You are going need all the help you can get. Just trust me."

"Ok." I said confused, "42-42-564, whenever you knock on Death' door." The mirror when bright for a second, and Lord Death's face showed up.

"Hi ya, Soul! What's up?" He asked.

"I need help."

"What is the problem?"

"Maka was kidnap by the prince of this country. He has her somewhere in the castle."

"Oh dear, this isn't good. I will send Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. I will also send Stein, Spirit, Sid, and Naigus."

"Is it a good idea to Spirit?"

"Soul, you are going need all the help you can get. Plus, I will have Stein keep Spirit in control. Right now, all the matters is getting Maka back. I just sent the message out. They should be there I about a half a day. Keep the faith. We will get her back. Keep me posted!" Lord Death said before he hung up.

"Did he say Spirit? Like Spirit Albarn?" Clair asked. I looked at her.

"Yes, and how do you know Spirit?"

"He is Bella's ex son-in-law. Her daughter, Kami, called it quits after she found out he was cheating on her. I know Kami left her daughter, Bella's granddaughter Maka, behind. I haven't seen Maka since she was a baby. I always wondering how she is doing now. Bella loved Maka. It is sad what happen to Bella. Too bad that Maka will never meet her grandmother." Clair said sadly. I thought for a second when I remembered that I had a picture of Maka in my wallet. I carry one in my wallet and my jacket. I just never told Maka about it. I sat up all the way, reached into my pocket, and pulled out my wallet. I took out the picture of Maka. I handed it to Clair. Clair began to cry.

"This is Maka Albarn, my meister, my girlfriend, and love of my life."

"She looks so much like Kami and Bella. They where both meisters. I'm glad Maka followed in their footsteps. She grew up beautiful. Thank you for showing me." Clair said as she handed me the picture back. She wiped her eyes I put it back in my wallet, and put my wallet back into my pocket.

"Maka is one of the best meister that DWMA. You said you knew me? How do you know a lot about me?" Clair smiled.

"I know your grandmother, Anna. She is one of my best friends just Bella was. Anna, your grandmother, Bella, and I where best friends. Your grandmother, Anna, brought all three of you boys one summer over while your parents where busy."

"I think you are mistaking. There is only Wes and me."

"I am right. There are three of you." I looked at her confused.

"I don't understand."

"I guess no one ever told you, but you have a twin brother. He looked just you. The only difference between you and him was he had green eyes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" I asked growling.

"Soul, it happened when you where very young. I think you where three or four when someone broke into your hotel room and kidnapped your bother. The guy was trying to kidnap you too, but you wasn't in the room. When your parents found out that your brother was gone, they were heartbroken. They did everything to find him, but they had no luck. He just disappeared. No one had an idea where he went or you took him. After that night, your parents poured everything into you until you ran away. I can tell you are happy now."

"Yes, I am happy. What was my brother's name?" I asked.

"He is name was …..."

–-

(Maka POV)

I woke up in a damp, dark room with bars all around it I was laying on a pile of straw. I looked around.

"Well, hello, young lady." A man said in his forties walked by the right wall.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm King Marcus. I was put down here by my son, Lucas. He over powered me somehow, and he took over the throne. What is your name, young lady?"

"My name is Maka. How did I get down here?"

"My son's bodyguard, Titus, brought you down here two days ago. You were out for two days. By the way your knee look, you must been in a fight."

"Titus was chasing my boyfriend, Soul, and I for some reason. He said that the his boss, the prince, wants me for something."

"My son wants to marry you, so he become king. That must be the reason he kidnapped you."

"Well, I don't want to marry him. I want to be with Soul. Now, how do I get out of here?"

"You can't escape. If you even did manage to escaped, the guards would get you. You are stuck here until the guards come and get you, or you die. I know it sounds harsh, but it is the truth."

"Well, I will get out, and once I do, I promise you that I will free you too. Your son has no right to do this to us."

"I like your spirit, Maka. It reminds me so much like my wife. She passed shortly after Lucas was born." Marcus smiled at me with a tear in his eye.

"I promise, King Marcus, I will get us out of here." I said.

"I have a feeling you will, Maka. Keep the faith."

–-

(Lucas's POV)

"What do you mean you put her in the tower?" I yelled at Titus as I looked down at him as he kneel in front of me.

"I didn't know where you would want me to take her. I'm so sorry, my Lord."

"You are lucky that you are my bodyguard, because if you wasn't, it would be off with your head. Alexios! Come here now!" I yelled. A boy who was seventeen with white hair and green eyes came up to me and bow.

"Yes, your highness. What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Go get the girl from the tower, and give her a room. I think there is a room she could use next to mine. Also, I'm making you her personal bodyguard. I want two ladies in waiting to serve her if she needs anything. Just don't let her go outside the castle walls. We don't want her to run off. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord. I should go get her now." The boy said as he turned to walk out of the door.

–-

(Maka's POV)

I sat on the pile of straw with my right knee stretched out. It was really swollen, and hurt like hell. I can see a long cut running from right under the knee cap up to middle of my hip. I pulled Soul's jacket closer to me. I felt his inside pocket. I opened it up to find a picture of him and I. I remember when we took it. It was at the park next to the apartment where he asked me out. I smiled and looked at the picture. I miss him so much. I heard footsteps coming, but I didn't care. The footsteps stopped in front of my cage. I heard the door to my cage opened. A young man walked up to me and stopped.

"Excuse miss. I'm here for you." He said clearing his throat. I looked up and put the picture back into the pocket.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I hissed. The young man bent down and reached out his hand to me.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I was told to move you somewhere more comforting. Plus, the way your knee look, it looks like you are in pain."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well, I'm your personal bodyguard, and I would like to serve you. Plus, I think you want to be in a warm place."

"You should go with him, Maka. Don't worry about me. Go and get clean up. I will be right here." Marcus said.

"OK, Lord Marcus." I said as I reached my hand into the young man's hand. He went to help pull me up, and once I got on to my feet, I began to fall forward. The young man caught me.

"There is no way you can walk with that cut on you leg. Let me carry you."

"Ok. I said. The young man put one arm until my legs, and he put his other arm around my shoulders. He picked me up and turned to walk out the cage's door.

"I will be back for you, Lord Marcus. I promise." I yelled over the young man's shoulder as the young man carried me away.

(Author's Note: Who is Soul's twin brother? How does Clair know about Soul's and Maka's past? Will Soul and everyone will be able to save Maka in time to stop the big event? Keep reading reviewing. Thank you to those who review! ;) )


	4. Chapter 4-Intruder

Saving Maka

Chapter 4- Intruder

Maka's (POV)

It felt weird when the young man was carrying me. He looks so much like Soul, but he had green eyes. His hair was in the same style and color as Soul's. I looked at him. He looked down at me and smile. He had the same shark teeth like Soul. Could he be related Soul or something?

"You are quite." He stated.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexios, and I'm your personal bodyguard. I'm here to serve you, and no one else."

"Can you tell me why the prince kidnapped me?"

"He wants you to be his bride."

"Well, I don't want to be his bride. I already have a boyfriend." I pouted.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Soul. He looks a lot like you, but he has red eyes. He is always beside me. We are very close. I love him with my whole heart. I trust him."

"That is very important in love to trust. I wish the prince would understand, but he doesn't. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Maka."

"Well, Lady Maka, we are here at your room." Alexios said as we stopped at a door. He opened the door with one hand, and the door creaked open. A young woman was standing next to the bed. She had long, blonde hair pulled back into a braid, midnight blue eyes and was in a maid uniform. She looked like she was about sixteen. She bowed as Alexios slowly brought me down to my feet. It felt so weird that I could talk to Alexios like he was an old friend.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Alexios.

"She is your lady in waiting. Here name is Serena. She is only just a temporary until the prince hires two more for you. She is here to serve you to with anything you need. I have to leave, but I will be back to pick you up for dinner. The prince wants to meet you, and he won't take no for an answer either. He wants to see you in something nice. There should be a few dresses in the closet, and once everything settles, we will go shopping to get you some new outfits. I will be back. Dinner is at six sharp." Alexios said as he lead me to the bed. He bowed at me and left shutting the door behind him.

"Anything you need, my lady, just ring this bell, and I will come. May I ask your name, so I know who I can call you by?" Serena asked.

"My name is Maka."

"Well, Lady Maka, why don't get we get you into the bath and change into something better. Let me take your jacket, and I will wash it."

"No! I'm sorry, but I don't want this jacket to be wash."

"Ok, Lady Maka. Why don't you sit on the bed while I get the water ready for you?"

"Thank you, Serena."

"Anything for you, my lady."

"Please don't call me my lady, just call me Maka."

"The prince wouldn't like it if I do that." I thought for a minute when an idea came into my head.

"How about this. Whenever we are around him, call me my lady, but when it is only us two, call me by Maka."

"Sounds like a plan, Maka." Serena giggled, "I will get your bath ready now."

Serena walked into the bathroom that was next to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and pulled Soul's jacket up closer to me.

"Are you ok, Soul? I wish you were here. I miss you so much." I thought.

Lucas POV

I can't wait to see my future queen face to face. I know I picked out the right girl. She is just perfect. I love her olive-green eyes. I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter!" I commanded. The door opened and Alexios walked in. He bowed in front of me.

"Lady Maka is in her room. Serena is taking care of her now." Alexios said still bowing.

"Thank you, Alexios. I knew I can count on you. I can't wait to meet her, but first, we need to find her two ladies in waiting."

"What would you like me to do, your highness?"

"Tomorrow, you and Titus will go to town and put up posters. We should hire one more bodyguard for her too. I know she can fight, but a lady shouldn't fight. I want to find a bodyguard who will do anything for his future queen."

"Yes, my lord." Alexios said. The clock on the wall chimed six times, and a butler came in.

"Dinner is serve, my lord." He said.

"Thank you, Mark. Alexios, go and get Lady Maka."

"Yes, my lord." Alexios said as he got up and left.

"I'm happiest person in the world thanks to you, Maka." I thought with a smile on my face.

Maka's POV

The bath felt so good on my aching body. Serena washed my hair. She help out of the bath. She handed me a towel and helped me to the bed. On the bed was an olive-green sundress with matching shoes. She bandaged my leg up.

"It isn't that deep, Maka." She said.

"It just hurts."

"I bet. Titus should be been a lot gentler with you."

"I know." I replied as Serena finished bandaging my leg. She helped me get dressed, helped me to the dresser, and pulled out a brush. She started brushing my hair.

"How would you like your hair?"

"Whatever you think, Serena."

"How about a french braid?"

"That is ok with me." I said as Serena began to braided my hair. I kept looking in the mirror. I miss Soul. Once Serena was a done braiding my hair, she saw the tears falling. I didn't realize that was crying until she pointed it out.

"Maka, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Serena, you didn't do nothing wrong. I just miss my boyfriend, Soul. He is my everything." I said as I reached into Soul's jacket that was drape around the back of the chair. I went into the pocket and pulled out the picture of Soul and me. I showed it to Serena. Her eyes got wide.

"Your boyfriend looks a lot like Alexios."

"I know he does. I was wondering if they related or something. Do you know anything on Alexios?"

"All I know is he has been here for years. He doesn't talk about his past at all."

"That is a shame." I said when a knock on the door made us jumped.

"My lady, can I come in?" Alexios asked.

"Yes, you can." I replied. He opened the door and walked up to me.

"It is time to eat, my lady." He said as he reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. He put on arm under my legs and the other around my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and off we went.

Lucas's POV

I'm so nervous on meeting Lady Maka. I hope she finds everything here perfect. I hope she isn't too angry for me having Titus kidnapping her, but I want her. She is perfect every way. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said trying to hide my nervousness. The door opened, and Alexios came in with Lady Maka in his arms. Lady Maka took one look at me, and I saw the fire in her eyes. I knew she was pissed with me. I was shocked, but brushed off quickly.

"Hello, your highness. I brought Lady Maka as you asked." Alexios said as he slowly let Lady Maka down. I walked up to them. I bowed down and kissed Lady Maka's hand.

"Welcome to my castle. My name is Prince Lucas, and you must be Lady Maka. If you need anything, my servants are here to serve you with anything. Alexios is your bodyguard. Everywhere you go, he will go. If you need anything, just tell him, and he will get it for you. I hope you like it here, Lady Maka."

"My name is Maka, not Lady Maka." She growled, "I don't like being called Lady Maka."

"As you wish, we won't call you Lady Maka anymore. Let's eat. I hope you like all the food." I said as I got up and helped her to a chair. I pulled a chair out for her, and she sat down without a word. I pushed in the chair, and went to my chair. Alexios stood right behind her next to the wall. Maka didn't say anything to me during dinner. I was disappointed, but just I figure, she was really angry with me. I tried to think of something to ask her when she finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why did you kidnapped me?"

"Look at you. You are perfect. You will be perfect as a queen."

"Have you ever thought that I don't want to be a queen or be kidnapped? Have you ever thought that I was happy with my boyfriend!?" Maka said as she got up and slammed her hands on the table. She had tears in her eyes, and it was breaking my heart to see the tears. I got up and went to her. I tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed me away. I stood there shocked. I was just about to say something when we heard a noise in the hallways. I snapped out of my shock right when Titus ran in.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but we have an intruder in the castle." Titus said as he bowed to Lucas and me out of breathe.

"Alexios, get Maka out of here! Titus, come with me!" Lucas barked as he took off.

"Yes, your highness. Sorry, Lady Maka." Alexios said as he picked up Maka, "It is only for your protection."

Maka's POV

"Here you are, Lady Maka. You should be safe here." Alexios said as he sat me on my bed. He went to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"My lady, I have to go help, but I promise you when the time is safe, I will come for you." Alexios said as he bowed in front of me. He hurried out of the room with the door shutting behind him. I heard a lock, and I knew I was locked in. I began to crying when I heard taping on the window. I slowly got up, tried to walk to the window, and opened it.

"No way! I'm so glad to see you, …..."


	5. Chapter 5-BlackStar's Plan

Saving Maka

Chapter 5-Black*Star's Plan

(From the last Chapter)

Maka's POV

"Here you are, Lady Maka. You should be safe here." Alexios said as he sat me on my bed. He went to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"My lady, I have to go help, but I promise you when the time is safe, I will come for you." Alexios said as he bowed in front of me. He hurried out of the room with the door shutting behind him. I heard a lock, and I knew I was locked in. I began to cry when I heard tapping on the window. I slowly got up, tried to walk to the window, and opened it.

"No way! I'm so glad to see you, …..."

Soul's POV

Almost everyone finally made it to Clair's place. Black*Star was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Black*Star?" I asked Tsubaki.

"He said he had something to do, and he told me not to worry. He will be back. I tried to stop him, but you know how Black*Star is." Tsubaki explained. I turned to face a very angry Spirit.

"What happen to my Maka?!" Spirit yelled as he grabbed me by my collar and slammed me into the wall.

"Spirit! Put him down, so he can explain." Stein yelled. Spirit dropped me on the ground on my butt.

"Ok. Now that is settle. Soul, tell us what happen?" Kid asked as I got up.

"Well, it started after we just finished beaten the kishin. We asked Lord Death if we could take some time off, of course he said yes. To make a long story short, Maka and I were out on a date when we got attacked by a guy named Titus. He went to electricute Maka, and I jumped in front of her to protect her. All I remembered asking her if she was ok, she said she was, and I passed out. I woke up here on Clair's couch two days later. I don't know where Maka is. Clair found this ribbon next to me."

"Wait a second?! Did you say Clair?" Spirit asked as his eyes got wide. He didn't see Clair behind him.

"Hello, Spirit. Long time no see." Clair said making Spirit jumped.

Maka's POV

It is so good to see someone I knew.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"I came to check this place out." Black*Star replied.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"And I'm glad that you're okay." he said into my shoulder, "Listen, if I can find a way, we are going to get you out of here, just give us some time. I will come back for you!"

"Wait! Here, take this," I hand him my scythe necklace, "I want you to give it to Soul, so he knows I'm alright."

"I'm on it. I'll give it to him as soon as I get back." he said, climbing out the window.

"Be safe Black*Star! Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Me? In trouble? Haha, you don't know one day I'm going surpass God, do you?" He cracked a mischievous smirk. With that he was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat on the bed and waited.

Soul's POV

After I explained to everyone how Maka had been taken by the Prince, I saw my blue haired friend running towards us from a distance.

"Black*Star! Where were you?"

"I was checking out the castle where the Prince is. I found Maka, and she's safe. She wanted me to give you this." Black*Star said, handing me Maka's scythe necklace. My eyes got wide.

"How did you get this?" I asked while I held on the necklace.

"Like I said. I was checking out the castle, and I came across the room that Maka was in. She is in good spirits, but she is also depressed. She was limping. I think her leg is hurt."

"Did you find a way to get her out of there?" I asked with concern.

"Not yet, I figured we could hash out a plan to do that together. She's locked in a room in a tower, and the only way I found to get in is the window. I'm sure the prince has his cronies checking up on Maka constantly, so we don't have a lot of time to spare." Black*Star replied.

"We should get on that. I'm sure Maka doesn't wanna be cooped up in that room longer than she has to be." I growled. "When I find that prince, he's as good as dead."

I meant it too.

(Next Day)

Soul's POV

As we were walking in the park, Kid found a flyer on the ground.

"Huh." Kid murmured to himself.

"What is it Kid?" I asked looking over his shoulder at the flyer.

"It's for a tournament." Kid said, then began reading aloud from the flyer. "'May the best man win! A tournament will be held on castle grounds from 10 a.m. to noon today to find the strongest man in the land. There will be three challenges to test the competitors' strength physically and mentally. The winner will be awarded a job in royalty and lunch with Prince Lucas himself."

"That's perfect!" I shouted, grabbing the flyer and folding the paper into my pocket. "I'm gonna win that tournament, and sneak Maka out of there. Then I'm gonna take down that Prince Lucas for taking Maka!"

"Soul, you're gonna need some help with all that. Those body guards of his were fierce. Plus, they know who you are. They won't let you even in through the gates." Black*Star said. The group nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how do you propose we get all of us into the castle without anyone noticing?" I said, mildly annoyed at the flaw in my plan.

"One of us enter the tournament and win. We get close enough to Maka, and in the middle of the night, we will sneak her out." Kid explained.

"Okay, that'll work." I said.

"Who will go to enter the tournament?" Liz asked.

"Why don't Kid? Soul and I can't enter because they know who we are, but they don't know Kid. What do you say, Kid?" Black*Star asked. Kid thought about it for a few seconds.

"It will work. They don't know who I am, and it will be a breeze to win." Kid stated.

"Then it is a plan! Kid, will win, and Maka will be saved." I said.

"It's almost 10! We need to get to the castle!" Spirit said frantically.

"Hold on, Maka! We will save! I promise." I thought. As we took off for the castle.

(Author's Note: Sorry for the really late update. Due to my job being short staffed, I have been working more, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon!)


End file.
